Trickortreat
by mentally unstable X3
Summary: Naruto and gang go trickortreating on Halloween.]i suck at summeries.Sakux?


In this story All of them still are ninjas.but The gang has never met Sasuke and Gaara...uh.blahh.

To those who have read my other story,'So sick.'Im really sorry i havent updated in forever.I know you must be thinking that if i have enough time to make a new story i should update.Thats because in so sick i have run out of ideas.haha.

------------------------------------CH.1--------------------------------------------------------------

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Bonk.

"what are you doing Naruto,screaming bloody damned murder!"Sakura asked/screamed at him.

"oh,haha.sorry Sakura-chan.its just all of you look so scary!"Naruto replied.

Everyone was dressed in different costumes.Sakura was dressed as a Vampire mistress.Ino was a dead cheerleader,Hinata a witch,Shikamaru was dressed in a cloud costume.

"Well duh,its Halloween Naruto! Were supposed to dress scary!"Ino said annoyed by the loudmouth.

"Nu-uh,look at Shikamaru hes a Cloud.thats not scary!"Naruto pointed at the now napping Shikamaru.

"Yes he is!Hes a thunder cloud!thats really scary...to uh.some people."Ino retorted.

"Were all dressed in scary costumes Naruto,look at you,youre dressed as.as, A friggen Ramen cup!"Sakura added.

"I-I think its kinda c-cute S-Sakura-chan".Hinata blushed while fiddling with her fingers.

"YAH,see Hinata likes my costume."Naruto pointed out.

"ughhh,im suprised you dont eat your costume..well fine whatever.Lets go."Sakura said ending the argument."Theres alota trick-or-treating to do!"

"Shika!Shika!WAKE UP!I said get up!"slap.Ino slapped Shikamaru on the upside head."Ah,Damnit,you didnt have to hit me..."Shikamaru yelled wide awake."mm.troublesome woman"

"C'mon!We have to start trick-or-treating.before all those little brats get all the candy.!"Sakura said pointing to all the little children running around in costumes.

"arent we all a lil' old to be trick-or-treating?"Shikamaru mumbled.

Everyone Gasps..Even Hinata.

"Were Never to old to trick-or-treat!"All of them screamed.

"alright alright,jeez."

-insert time skip-bout 2 hours

"okay now,jeez you guys get enough candy?"Shikamaru asked exahausted.

"aw,Shikamaru your such a party pooper.!"Ino wined.

"ughhhh,Ino.Im so tired. you guys already have like 5 bags of candy already!"Shikamaru wined back.

"oh C'mon just one more house!"Naruto added/wined.

"how troublesome,...fine"Shikamaru complied."better be a house close by."

"h-how bout t-that one o-over there?"Hinata pointed to a house on a hill.Everyone turned to look at the house she was pointing at.More like a mansion,a gigantic black,two story one.With black storm clouds hanging over the roofs.Which was weird because all the areas around the house was clear as day.

"Well,that looks like a good house that should have lots of candy!"Naruto yelled

"you go ill wait here.too tired."shikamaru mumbled."mmkay!ill wait here with Shikamaru,he might run away."Ino said

"N-Naruto-kun.Im gonna wait here too.im kinda t-tired."Hinata stuttered.

"Okay!Well be right back."Sakura and Naruto headed for the Mansion.When at the doorstep,Naruto proceeded to ring the doorbell.

DING DONG

"..."

DING DONG

"..."

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!

"WHAT!" both of them looked up to see a boy about thier age standing at the door looking annoyed.He had blood red hair ,sharp jade eyes.and a kanji for 'love' on the upper left of his forehead.He wore all black.Black cargo pants,and a black tee.with an earring on one side of his ear.as well as a choker.

'damn,hes hott'Sakura's inner mind commented.

"WELL,"the boy said obviously annoyed at thier lack of words.

"well.uh.trick-or-treat?"Naruto said.

The boy stood crossing his arms."Trick-or-treat,arent you guys too old to be trick-or-treating?"he said raising a non-exisistant eyebrow.

"NO WAY,Your never too old to trick-or-"whats with all the ruckess?" Sakura was interupted by another boy standing behind the red haired one.He had Jet black hair that spiked at the back,beatiful onyx eyes and he wore similar clothes to the other boy.

'omgossh,another hot boy.if i wasnt mistaken i woulda thought it was Christmas instead.'Sakura's inner mind commented again.

"oh,Sasuke,these people here are 'trick-or-treating."The red haired one said sarcastically.

"Yes,and now give us candy so we can leave."Sakura added.Sasuke looked to the pink-haired girl who was apparently dressed like them sorta.'a vampire,a very cute one at that'he thought.

"Well pinky,if you want candy i can give you some if you want?"He winked in a sedutive tone.

"HEY!Dont call me pinky you chicken haired perv!"Sakura yelled back.

"oooh,shes a feisty one Gaara.might wanna keep her eh?"Sasuke said nudging the red-haired boy.'indeed' Gaara thought.

"Why you pervs,c'mon Naruto we have enough candy lets go!"Sakura said dragging Naruto and the rest of them out.

"Sakura took a quick glance back and saw both boys flashed her a smirk that bared vampire-looking teeth.'how weird'.

-----to be continued-----

Sorry i really didnt give a brief description of thier costumes so here there are,and later ill update a picture i drew of them in thier costumes.Naruto's is the best.hehe.

Naruto:Ramen cup.Hes in a giant instant ramen cup.with his arms and legs sticking out of the side and bottom,with the top of his head covered in plastic ramen noodles.

Sakura:A vampire.She has plastic vampire teeth in her mouth.She has a black tube top and short black mini shirt.A cape draped over the shoulders,and a choker with a cross hanging off it.and one earing as a cross.Sakura's hair is short in this fic and let down.she wears knee high boots.fingerless gloves on both hands.

Hinata:A witch.Hinata is wearing a short spaghetti strap dress.with a cape over her shoulder.high heels.a pointy hat slightly tilted on her head.arm warmers on both hands.

Ino:Dead cheerleader.Normal cheerleading outfit.Blood splattered all over it.Hair in pigtails.axe in her back.

Shikamaru:A stormy rain cloud.Theres not much too say bout his outfit.Sorta like Narutos'.

**A/N:Plz review.Remember tell me if you have suggestions,questions, or you just HATE it.SHOOT!**


End file.
